Into The Flame
by NickTheElite
Summary: In this fanfic fp breaks up with finn and finn starts hanging out with marceline to make him feel better so this is an Finn x Marceline fanfic there will be some warfare themes in later chapters but those chapters explain why the title is into the flame
1. Chapter 1

"But... but I love you..."

"It's over, Finn."

It's over, Finn.

It's over.

Over...

Finn yelped as he fell out of bed (and his cocoon sleeping bag). His blonde hair fell in his face as he panted heavily.

"Finn, you okay?" A groggy Jake asked.

"Yeah, man... just a bad dream," Finn sighed out. "I'm gonna go get a glass of warm milk and then I'll be back, okay."

"Okay, Finn." And Jake was back asleep.

Finn meandered downstairs as he thought about his break up with Flame Princess. She overthrew her dad and became the new Flame Queen. She wasn't evil, she did it to bring peace and a better hospitality to the Flame Kingdom.

"I globbed up," Finn sighed and slid down the wall near the fridge. He curled into a ball and fell asleep on the floor.

"Finn?"

The blonde's eyes opened as he looked up at Jake. "Oh, hey man."

"Finn, let's go adventuring and get your mind of FP."

"Nah, that's cool. I'm just gonna take a walk through the town," Finn stood and got dressed.

He forwent his hat, to disheartened to really put it on.

As he strolled through town he looked at all the sites. Everything reminded him of FP. She used to burn the dead leaves off the tree, or the dead grass on the ground.

He sighed and went to Cinnamon Bun's old house. Cinnamon Bun lived in the Flame Kingdom now. With FP.

Finn sat down and curled into himself as he thought about when he first met Flame Princess. Their first hug, their first kiss (which almost destroyed the world). All their firsts. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But he globbed up just because he loved seeing his girlfriend all fired up (no pun intended). Well, ex-girlfriend.

Finn let out a few tears as the words played back in his head. It's over, Finn.

A few hours later, Marceline found him. He was just staring at the grass.

"Hey, Finn. Whathca doing lying on the ground."

"Thinkin'. Thinkin' lots."

"Yeah, I heard about you and FP. But everything will be okay." She sat down next to him. "I won't lie. It'll hurt, but... eventually, you move on. Like me and Ashton. I haven't talked to that loser in quite sometime."

"Oh yeah. Did you ever find Hambo?" Finn sat up. Talking to Marceline helped some.

"No. Not yet."

"Wanna... go adventuring to look for it?" Finn offered.

"It's cool, Finn. I'll find her eventually. I live a lot longer than you," the Vampire Queen chuckled.

Finn gave her the puppy eyes and she sighed.

"But... I guess we can go. But just us, okay?"

"Why not Jake?" Finn asked curiosuly.

"He'll wig out where we're going." She floated up as the sun set and took off her hat and gloves.

"Okay."

An hour later and Finn was standing in front of a magical door with wizard writing inscribed on it. "Woah! Where are we?"

"This is Wizard Town. It's where all the witches and wizards hang out. A certain Ice-based wizard should be here sometime soon," Marceline smiled.

"Do you think there's hope for him?" Finn asked the daughter of the Nightosphere's current ruler.

Marceline looked down. "Possibly. But... I'm gonna need Bonnie's help."

"You'd actually ask for her help?" Finn rose a brow, knowing that Marcy and PB weren't exactly on good turns.

"No! That's where you come in, Finn. But that's for another time," Marceline nodded as the Ice King finally appeared. "Yo Ice King! Get me inside."

"Oh, hey Marceline. Why do you wanna get inside?" The blue wizard asked.

"Because, I'm lookin' for something and I think it's in here, but I don't know the password," Marceline nodded.

"Oh... alright. But just this once, Marceline," Ice King pouted and muttered the password. All three entered and Finn just gaped.

"Woah! This place is mad awesome! Why would Jake freak about this place?" Finn asked Marceline.

"He wouldn't, I just didn't wanna bring an extra person," Marceline shrugged and floated off. Finn followed.

"So... where exactly are we going inside here?" Finn asked after a few moments of silence.

"I think I remember Ashton telling me he sold Hambo to Maja the Sky Witch. She's in here somewhere," Marceline nodded. She wasn't going to admit that PB had already gotten Hambo back for her. She knew Finn could use a small adventure.

"Okay! Let's split up!" Finn ran off toward the east.

"Finn, wait!" Marceline stopped him. "This place is really dangerous for a human. Jake would be fine or anyone with magical properties, or a demon. But not a human. If they find out you're not a wizard or witch, you're done for."

"Oh," Finn's eyes widened slightly and he nodded.

"Hey, you're not wearing your hat," Marceline pointed out.

"Ah, yeah. I didn't feel like wearing it today," Finn stated.

"You look nice without it. Less stupid," Marceline smirked as Finn flushed.

They searched for a good four hours before Finn sighed out. "Maja's not here apparently. I found Magic Man, though." He frowned when the slimeball tricked the Ice King into handing over his crown. Marceline had to step in and get the crown back for him.

"Why'd you get the crown back for him? Isn't that what caused him to go coocoo bananas?" Finn asked the Vampire Queen.

"Yeah, but... it's special to him. And without it, he's kind of useless."

"He's useless with it."

"Yeah, but he can protect himself with it. Besides, he's too gone to revert back, so might as well let him keep what he used to protect me," Marceline shrugged.

"I guess so. So... do we just go back now?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Let's go to my place. I got a new couch for you and Jake when you visit," Marceline stated.

"Ah, sweet!" Finn smiled as he and Marceline left Wizard Town.

At Marcy's Finn and the vampire decided to jam out. Marceline strummed her guitar as Finn played the keyboard Ice King had left there. They sang a duet (well, Finn rapped).

When they were done they both laid on the floor and laughed.

"I can't believe we just sang a song about bananas."

"And adventuring," Finn grinned and they both laughed.

Finn sat up and looked to Marceline. "Thanks, Marcy. I really needed this."

"Anytime, Finn. Besides, it's nice to hang out with people every now and then," Marceline gave a small smile.

The blond leaned toward the noirette and she leaned toward him back. Before either of them knew really what was going on, they were lip-locked.

They both pulled away quickly and flushed.

"Uhm... what just happened?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but uh... it's getting late. Wanna stay here for the night?" Marceline went to go set up the bed as Finn nodded and pulled out his phone to call Jake.

"Hey, Jake. I'm gonna stay at Marcy's for the night. I'll be back tomorrow." He hung up the phone.

I just kissed Marceline...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello guys and gals sorry to keep you waiting on chapter 2 of my reason for this is because i have been having internet connection problems for the past few month heck until now they aren't fixing i am lucky i only get 1 or 2 hours of very slow 0.4kbps internet connection so sorry to keep you waiting...Plus this is my first smut so please if it is horrible i am so sorry...Also i will try a new form of writing this fanfic tell me in the review if you like it if not then i will resume to the old form

Finn:"Thank you marcy for letting me sleep here"

Marceline:"No prob finn"

Marceline:"Hey finn wait here while i take a shower"

Finn:"okay marce i'll be here"

Marceline:(damn i am in heat and i really need a good fuck hmmmm maybe i'll just do it with finn)

(Marceline thought as she started to go to the bathroom)

Marceline:(No i should control myself!)

She slapped herself but her conscious tells her to do it with finn to get it over with

Marceline:(You know what fuck it i can't stand it anymore!)

Warning:Here comes the lemon part!

Marceline:"Ouch! finn i need your help" She said for finn to fall for her trap

Finn:"Coming!" finn said while climbing up to her room

Finn:"What's wrong marcy?"

Marceline:"Nothing"

Finn:"Then why did you call me here for?"

Marceline:"This" She said while taking off her top and pants leaving her only in her undergarments

Finn:"Whoa marceline what the heck!" He said while closing his eyes

Marceline:"Why finn? You've seen me naked before right" She said seductively

Finn:"i...yes" That is all finn could said

Marceline suddenly kissed finn on his lips and slid her tongue down his mouth

finn gasped at the sudden action but later melted into the kiss and soon enough their tongues wrapped around each other and explored each other's mouths

they broke the kiss to catch their breathe

Marceline:"(panting)Finn..You..re...a..great...kisser"

Finn:"You too marcy"

Marceline:"Sit down on the bed"

Finn:"why?"

Marceline:"Just sit don't worry i will not do anything bad to you"

Finn:"Fine"

Marceline:"I'll make you feel good" She said seductively

Then marceline noticed finn's bulge in his shorts

Marceline:"My finn you are getting excited"

Marceline began rubbing his bulge

Finn"Ahh marcy that feels gooood"

Marceline pulled down his shorts and boxers with it to reveal his 6-7 inch dick

Marceline:"wow finn your cock is big! i'm gonna enjoy this"

With that she put finn's dick in her mouth inch by inch then started bobbing her head

Finn"Ahhh marcy don't stop it feels good"

Her snake like tongue wrapped his dick completely and licked it

while deepthroating him also

Finn also started to grab her head and bob it on his dick

Finn:"ahhhh marcy i feel something building up"

with that marceline knew he was about to cum

Finn:"ahhhhhhhhh crud that feels great"

He shot out his seed inside marcelines mouth and she swallowed it wholly while some of it drooled out of her mouth

Marceline:"Wow finn you taste delicious"

Finn:"Marcy that was amazing"

Marceline suddenly jumped on finn's lap

and unclasped her bra showing off her breast

Marceline:"Suck on them finn they are all yours"

With that being said finn sucked on her right breast and massaged the other one

Marceline:"(moaning)Fuck! yes finn that feels so good!"

Finn switched then swithced to the other breast same routine

finn then stopped to catch his breathe

Marceline:"Now for the best part"She said while removing of her underwear and inserted herself on finn breaking her hymen and losing her virginity to finn and taking finn's virginity too

Marceline:"Fuck! Alright finn now we are one"

Finn:"Marceline i can't believe you are my first"

Marceline:"Me too finn and i'm glad it is you"

Finn:"Me too marcy I...I love you"

Marceline:"I love you too"

With that being said finn kissed marceline and marceline started riding him

Marceline:"(Moaning)ah...ah...Shit..Ah..fi..nn your cock feels so ah great!"

Finn:"Shit you feel great too marcy!"

Marceline just rode finn like there was no tommorow and kept moaning out his name

Finn started sucking on the breast of marceline again

Marceline:"YES!YES! FINN FASTER HARDER! FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

Finn did as what he was told

Marceline's tongue was out of her mouth and drooling

Finn french kissed marceline and pumped into her like a piston

Finn:"ah marcy i am going to come"

Marceline:"Then cum inside me finn fill me up!"

AAAHhhhhhhhhhhhh! was all marceline could say as their juices mixed together and finn filled her up with his seed and marcelines juices coated finn's dick

They both collapsed on the bed cathcing their breathe

Marceline regained her strength and lied on finn's chest and pulled the sheets over them

Marceline:"I love you"

Finn:"I love you too"

With that they both fell asleep

So that was i think my first smut was good you will know what happened to them in the next chapter so see you later.

-NickTheElite


	3. Chapter 3(Special chapter) wink

Morning came and marceline woke up

Marceline:(Damn that was some night maybe i'm gonna cook some breakfast for both of us) She thought while looking over to her lover dressing up and climbing down the ladder

20 minutes later Finn finally woke up grabbed his clothes and climbed down the ladder

Finn:"Hey what smells delicious?" Finn said groggily

Marceline:"Breakfast"

Finn:"you didn't need to marcy"

Marceline:"yeah but sit down and enjoy the meal"

Finn:"Sure" He said and sat down on the table not knowing that a SWAT team is outside their house

SWAT Leader:"You guys ready"

The whole team nodded

SWAT Leader:"Ok"

3 2 1!

BAAAANNNNGGGG!

2 SWAT members kicked open the door smashed shocking both marceline and finn

BREACHING! BREACHING!

STAND DOWN SWAT TEAM!

Finn and marceline:"What the heck!" They both screamed as the SWAT team stormed marceline's house

SWAT Member 1:"Get down now!" They both do as what they were told to

While a SWAT member handcuffed them and covered their faces with bags

SWAT Leader:"They secured?"

SWAT Member 1:"Yes sir"

SWAT Leader:"HQ we have them ,No injuries or casulties...Ok"

SWAT Member 1:"What is our next orders sir?"

SWAT Leader:"Bring em to HQ"

After that both marceline and finn were dragged at the back of a SWAT van

Finn:"What are you gonna do with us?"

SWAT Member 2:"Don't know just following orders"

Finn:"Crap what are we going to do marcy"

Marceline:"I don't know but there is nothing we can do now let's just wait"

Finn:"Okay" Finn said worriedly not knowing where they are headed to or what they are going to do to them

Trip-Skip

SWAT Member 2:"Get Up! We're here" They got up and were accompanied by SWAT members they both were being led to a room and forced to sit down on a chair

(SLAM!)

They both heard the door close

Unknown Girl:"So you two enjoying yourselves?"

Finn:"Who are you remove these cuffs and let us go!"

Unknown Girl:"I am afraid i cannot do that"She said while cocking her gun

Click!

Marceline:"Are you gonna kill us? what do you want!"

Then both of the bags on their heads were removed to reveal Princess Bubblegum holding a pistol against marcelines head

Princess Bubblegum:"No one can have finn other than me! Bitch!"

BANG!

PB shot marceline in the head her blood splattered all over the walls and floor

Finn:"Marceline!" Finn cried knowing her lover has been killed

Princess Bubblegum:"(Laughing maniacally)Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Finn:"(Sobbing)What is it that you want!"

Princess Bubblegum:"I want you finn i have been wathcing you with my equipment and when you had sex with her i finally snapped!"

Finn:"Princess NO!" Finn scarily said aloud while PB held the gun against his skull

Princess Bubblegum:"I wanted to have you but she stole you from me no one can have you other than me!"

BANG!

Princess Bubblegum:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

SWAT Leader:"She's gone insane"The whole SWAT team watched in horror through the glass as PB killed both finn and marceline

Princess Bubblegum walked outside the room then Grabbed an assault rifle

SWAT Leader:"What are doing with that princess?"

NO ONE CAN HAVE HIM! Then she Shot all of the 10 SWAT members she slaughtered them as they sreamed in agony and their blood got splattered all over the walls and room only the leader survived he was Bloody lying down and leaning on the wall

SWAT Leader:"Please princess have mercy!"

"No one!" Then PB shoot him in the head

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Flame princess you're NEXT!

Author's Note: So yeah.I know what you're thinking or saying you are all "What the Fuck!" But the next chapter will be like this one cause it will be gruesome

P.S. This is all a part of my plan

-NickTheElite


	4. Chapter 4(Last special chapter hehehe)

Princess Bubblegum got her special equipment which contains a special type of M249 LMG which fires water rounds and a fire proof juggernaut suit(Like the ones in call of duty)

She is on her way to the fire kingdom what she does not know is Flame princess is at finn's house to talk to finn about recent events

Flame princess:"Jake it is me flame princess could you open up?"

Jake:"Sure FP in a minute!"

(Door opens)

Jake:"What are you here for?"

Flame princess:"I want to talk to finn"

Jake:"He is not here he is over at marcelines house because he is heartbroken"

Flame princess:"Can you take me there?"

Jake:"Sure" Jake said then they both headed to marcelines house

(Later at the fire kingdom)

Guard:"Halt! Who are you"

Princess Bubblegum:"Hehehehe..."

Guard:"I said who are you we will use force!"

Princess Bubblegum:"I am...hehehe...Your worst nightmare!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

After that Princess bubblegum began firing her machinegun on the guards slaughtering them

Citizen:"Everyone run!"

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Princess bubblegum kept on firing on the civilians and guards while the fire kingdoms soldiers barricaded the castle where flame king is and they are being deployed to fight PB

Flame Soldier 1:"Get ready to fight it's coming here!"

Princess Bubblegum:"HAHAHAHA!"

HERE IT IS!

CHARGE!

Princess Bubblegum:"FOOLS! you will never stop me" Then she fired her machinegun like a maniac

It was obvious they were outmatched against her machine gun

She was merciless she killed and slaughtered every each one of the fire kingdoms guards,sodiers,citizens

No one can survive her attack she killed women,children,men you name it

Flame King:"Send our best soldiers to my daughter no matter what find her she is at her boyfriend's house"

Flame soldiers:"Yes my lord" Then few of flame king's soldiers fled the castle to find flame princess

(Meanwhile at the battlefield)

Flame soldier 2:"Shit retreat retre-ahhh"(The soldier never got to finish his sentence FYI)

(At the Castle)

Flame King:"Can't something stop this monster?!"

Flame Soldier 3:"My king this "thing" has got armor and weapons we have never seen before"

Flame soldier 4:"She is outside! she is going to breach hold your positions!"

BANG!

(PB blew up the doors and got in the castle)

Flame soldier 5:"Shit! she's in"

Princess Bubblegum:"HAHAHAHAHAHA! you will all die!"

(Meanwhile at Jake and Flame princess)

They arrived at Marceline's house only to find hat no one is around they notice the broken door

Jake:"Oh my Glob what happened here?!"

Then they hear footsteps behind them and they both turned around to find Flame soldiers

Flame Soldier:"Your highness we were sent to protect you"

Flame princess:"Why? how did you find me"

Flame soldier:"Flame king said to search for you and then we followed the singed grass"

Flame princess:"Oh i forgot to put my shoes on to prevent that but nevermind that what is going on"(Sorry if that shoes thing was nonsense i could not think of anything else XD)

Flame soldier:"Someone or something is attacking the kingdom"

WHAT?! both FP and jake said

Jake:"Who?"

Flame soldier:"We don't know but we were sent to protect you"

Flame princess:"We should go there to help"

Flame soldier:"No your highness it is dangerous we don't know who or what the threat is but all we know is that it is powerful and killing everyone in the kingdom"

Jake:"Maybe finn or marceline got taken by that guy who is attacking what do you think FP?"

Flame princess:"Maybe let's go"

Flame soldier:"But your-"

Flame princess:"That is an order!"

Flame soldier:"Ok c'mon team let's go"

They all headed back to the flame kingdom not knowing the horrors that await them

(Back at the flame kingdom)

Everyone died each soldier and servant killed and slaughtered by PB

Bullet holes everywhere and body parts too

(it is just water type of bullets but it is still piercing FYI)

Flame king is the only survivor

Flame king:"Who are you?"

Princess Bubblegum:"I guess i could reveal my identity"

She then removed her helmet

Flame king:"Princess Bubblegum?! Why?"

Princess Bubblegum:"Because no one could have him!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

She then unloaded one whole 100 round magazine on Flame king's body tearing him apart piece by piece

Princess Bubblegum:"Now where is that bitch hmmm"

She searched the kingdom but found nothing

(Meanwhile back at jake and FP)

Flame princess:"Oh...my...Glob...what...happened...here"She then burst into tears knowing the whole kingdom is destroyed and there are bodies everywhere

Princess Bubblegum then went outside only to see FP

Princess Bubblegum"hehehehe...I finally found you!"

Flame princess:"(sobbing)What did you do to the kingdom and where is finn?"

Princess Bubblegum:"Oh i killed him and marceline because...hehehe...No one can have him now you're next"

Jake:"Stop! no one harms her"

Flame Soldier:"Yes we will protect her"

Princess Bubblegum:"HAHAHAHAHAHA"She shot all of the soldiers killing them easily

jake:"I'll stop you!"

HAHAHAHA! no you won't! PB said then she pulled out a knife grabbed jake and stabbed him several times and finishing him off with a knife to his brain

PB was now covered in jakes guts and blood

Flame princess:"No please please don't kill me"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO ONE!

Then PB mercilessly stabbed flame princess in her head and body blood and guts spilled out and she was DEAD

"hehehehehe..." PB pulled out her pistol and pointed it to her head

"Now we will be forever together my love...Hahahahaha..."

BANG! PB shot herself in the head commiting suicide

THE END

Scroll down

Keep on scrolling

Author's note:PFFFT! hahahahahahaha you guys and gals really thought finn,marceline,PB etc got killed?!

This was actually just a prank

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

No worries i will continue the story normally just wait for the next chapter where everything is back to normal no more jokes


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:hehe...So hey guys and gals it's me Nick i am going to continue normally the story i am sorry if the past 2 chapters were gruesome or should i say violent? Like how Flame Princess got what was coming to her she got massacred by PB because she broke up with finn so those two chapters were like me getting revenge to her of what she did to that...sob...Episode called the red throne but enough of my stupid note let's go to the story

Morning came and marceline woke up

(P.S. i know the intro is kinda like chapter 3 but this time it is normal no more SWAT teams breaking into marceline's house or killing..hehe...mkay)

Marceline grabbed her clothes looked to her lover finn before climbing down the ladder

Marceline:(Damn that was some night maybe i'll cook some breakfast)

20 minutes later finn woke up grabbed his clothes and climbed down the ladder

Finn:"What smells delicious?" He groggily said

Marceline:"Breakfast"

Finn:"Marcy you did not need to...but ok then let's eat"

Both of them sat down and finished their breakfast

Finn:"Thanks marcy for everything"

Marceline:"No prob finn"

Finn:"Ok marce i'll go now jake's probably looking for me"

Marceline:"Wait!"

Marceline kissed finn while he blushed

Marceline:"Be safe i love you"

Finn:"Me too marcy bye!"

Finn then left the house and went home

Finn:"Jake? Bro i'm home"

He found jake playing a game on BMO

Jake:"Oh you're home!"

Jake:"So how was the sleepover?"

Finn:"Good"

Jake:"Good? nothing happened you just jammed?"

Finn"Yeah...let's go with that" Finn said while hiding his blushing face

Jake:"Wanna go adventuring?"

Finn:"Sure i'm itching to fight"

Jake:"Okay bro it's..."

ADVENTURE TIME!

Then both of the adventurers got out of the treehouse

And enjoyed a day of adventuring

Time-Skip

Both of the adventurers were tired from the day of adventuring

Finn:"(Panting)Dang...that..ha..was..some...good..ha..adventure"

Jake:"(Panting)You said it bro"

Then suddenly jake's phone rang

Jake:"Oh hello lady...uhuh...ok"

Finn:"Lady?"

Jake:"Yup she said the kids couldn't sleep so i need to help her i'll be out for the night"

Finn:"Ok then be safe bro goodnight"

Jake:"Ok man bye!"

He then stretched to lady rainicorn's house

Finn headed to his bed changed into his PJ and lied down on the bed

Minutes later

Finn heard tapping on the window he got up and went to investigate it

Finn then saw marceline tapping on the winodw he opened it and let her in his room

Finn:"Marcy what are you doing here?"

Marceline:"Sorry to wake you up finn but i couldn't sleep can i sleep with you"

Finn blushed at the statment but nodded

They both laid down on the bed marceline snuggled and hugged finn

Marceline:"Finn do you like no love me?"

Finn:"As a friend?"

Marceline:"No as your new girlfriend"

Finn:"Yes marcy even though FP broke up with me atleast you still care for me even PB does not like me only as a friend"

Marceline:"Good to know that finn"

Marceline:(Sob)

Marceline started crying and hugged finn tightly

Finn:"Why are you crying marcy?"

Marceline:"(Crying)Please finn please don't leave me promise me that you will always be there when i need you cause my heart's already been broken before by that bastard ash"

Finn:"Of course marcy i promise"

Finn hugged marceline tight and wiped her tears and kissed her forehead

Before both of them fell asleep

Morning came and FP went to finn's house to talk about recent events

To be continued...

Author's Note:Damn that got a little bit emotional i will be honest cried a little while writing it i hope you guys like it!


	6. Notice

hello guys it's me Nick

Ok i know some of you guys were a bit confused because of the two chapters actually those two were only a prank it did not really happen in the story it is only a troll OK?

You guys get it now?

Anyways i will update this soon

-NickTheElite


	7. Chapter 6

Morning came flame princess has got to finn's house to talk about recent events

Flame Princess:"Finn...Jake can you guys please open the door?"

(At finn and marceline)

Finn:"Flame princess? what is she doing here"

Finn:"Wait a minute!" Finn yelled as he woke up marceline

Marceline:"Huh? oh good morning finn" She said while still hugging finn

Finn:"Marcy get out now"

Marceline:"Huh? why i have just woken up"

Finn"Crud...Because Flame princess is here"

Marceline:"What? why?"

Finn:"I don't know but please do me a favor and leave"

Marceline:"Alright" Marceline said while she got out of the window and waved finn goodbye

Finn:"Right"

Finn went down and opened the door

Finn:"Why are you here i thought we were over" Finn said in an irritated tone

Flame Princess:"Well i'm here to talk about what happened can i come in"

Finn:"Sure"

Finn let FP in and finn grabbed tin foil and put it dow onto the seat

Finn"Ok now you can sit"

Flame Princess:"Thanks"

Finn:"Ok what are we going to talk about?"

Flame Princess:"Well i have been thinking and..." She said a little bit nervous

Finn:"And what?"

Flame Princess:"I kinda regret breaking up with you"

After she said that there was complete silence it lasted for what felt like eternity until finn broke it by saying

Finn:"I'm sorry but...i with someone else now"

Flame Princess:"You what! who?!"

Finn:"Marceline...look FP i don't like you anymore not after what happened"

Finn:"FP i am sorry but IT WE ARE OVER..."

The words over kept echoing through FP's mind as she felt the terrible and heart breaking feeling of rejection

(Trust me,if you have a GF and she broke up with you or you broke up with her it is going to really torture and break your heart trust me i felt it before)

Suddenly anger was building up inside Flame Princess she could not handle the feeling of rejection

Finn:"Uhh FP are you alright?"

Flame Princess:"..."

Flame princess suddenly heated up and yelled

No one else can have you finn you are only mine!

(hehehe i reference princess bubblegum saying this in chapter 3 and 4)

Where is marceline!

Finn:"I don't know" He said as fear engulfed his body knowing she will harm his girlfriend

Flame Princess:"Liar! i will find that bitch and kill her! She said while she got out of the house and ran away

Finn:(shit...I need to call jake) he thought and called jake

Jake:"Hey bro what is goin on"

Finn:"We have some trouble dude"

Jake:"What did you do this time?"

Finn:"Nothing bro FP came to the house and got angry"

Jake:"Why?"

Finn"I think it is time i tell you what happened"

Jake:"What?! what are you talking about dude?"

Finn:"Well at the sleepover me and marcy jammed but we both kissed and had Tier 15"

Jake:"What so you're saying..." jake was cut off by finn saying

Finn:"Yes we are both boyfriend and girlfriend"

Jake:"Dang man but why is FP angry?"

Finn:"Well she said she regretted breaking up with me and i said that we are both done

and she suddenly got angry"

Finn:"So what i need is your help to find where she is cause she said she is going to kill her"

Jake:"What crud man i am coming there just wait"

Jake:"Lady finn got into a mess can i leave and help him"

Lady Rainicorn:"Sure jake bye! love you!"

Jake:"Bye! love you oh and say love you to the kids too"

Then jake stretched to the treehouse

Minutes later jake reached the tree house

Jake:"Alright finn i'm here"

Finn:"Good now who do we now who is good at tracking people and knows how to stop her"

Both of them gasped an said

"Princess Bubblegum!"

Jake:"Dude call her"

Princess Bubblegum:"Hey finn what do you need?"

Finn:"Princess we'll meet you at the kingdom cause we need your help"

Princess Bubblegum:"Why?"

Finn:"Long story just wait for us"

Both of them went to the kingdom to see PB waiting for them outside

To be continued...

Author's note:Hello guys and gals it is me again i just like to notify you that the next few chapters will involved warfare themes like finn wearing that juggernaut suit PB wore in the prank chapters 3 and 4 to fight flame princess oops spoiling a little bit hehehe oh and don't worry if you couldn't understand the title you will in later chapters and also don't worry there will be more finn x marcy related chapters before the initial war begins between hehehe let's not spoil that

-NickTheElite


	8. Chapter 7

PB was waiting for them outside the castle as they arrived

PB:"Hey finn,So what was the problem?"

Finn:"Uhhh...How do i put this"

Finn:"Flame princess went on a rampage because i would not hook up with her anymore"

Princess Bubblegum:"What? Oh glob this is a huge problem"

Finn:"Yeah i know what i need you to do is track her down so i could talk to her"

Princess Bubblegum:"Ok i'll try my best"

All three of them went to her lab and Princess began tracking her with a computer

While she was doing that FP went back to her kingdom

Flame King:"Ahhh my daughter is back!"He said while noticing she is not herself

Flame King:"hmmm you look angry is there something worng?"

Flame Princess:"My boryfriend would not accept me anymore!"

Flame King:"Well...There are still many boys out there i am sure you'll find someone else"

Flame Princess:"No i want Finn!" She said as she her fire grew intensely

Flame King:"Ok ok ok"

Flame King:"What do you want to do?"

Flame Princess:"I want marceline the vampire queen dead!"

Flame King:"I am afraid we can't just do that..."Flame king said while looking down

Flame Princess:"Why dad?" She said as she became angrier

Flame King:"Cause she is the queen of the nightosphere and we can't just kill her that would wage a war between nightosphere and us"

Flame Princess:"So? we could take them"

Flame king:"We can't i am sorry"

Flame princess:"THEN I WILL!"

She then left the kingdom and went looking for marceline

Meanwhile at Finn,jake and bubblegum

Princess Bubblegum:"Well she was last at the fire kingdom and she is headed towards a cave"

Finn:"What?! crud jake take me to marcy's house now!

Finn:"Bye pb thanks for the help!" After that they both went to marcelines house to find it burned to empty

Jake:"Dude she is not here"

Finn noticed a message on the wall and it read

I HAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND DON'T EVEN THINK OF CALLING FOR HELP OR

I WILL KILL HER

TALK TO ME PERSONALLY

LOVE,FLAME PRINCESS

Finn:"Jake Flame princess got marceline"

Jake:"What?! then let's get her!"

Finn:"No she said she would kill her"

Jake:"Then what are we going to do"

Finn:"I'll just talk to her"

After that they went to the Flame Kingdom

Author's Note:The war is going to start in a few chapters it wil be between Flame kingdom vs

hehehehehe that is a surprise


	9. Chapter 8

Author's note:Sorry if i did not update sooner i have just played OUTLAST:WHISTLEBLOWER

and damn was it good also it was a good thing Miles Uphur survived but did not meet waylon park...Poor guy but enough of that let's get to the story!

Finn headed to the Fire kingdom

The guards let him through and he got into FP's room with Flame shield

Given to him by Flambo

Finn:"FP i'm here"

Flame Princess:"Good you're here"

Finn:"Where's marceline!"

Flame Princess:"Why always marceline what about me?" She said while pouting

Finn:"I told you we are over! How many times should i say this!"

Flame Princess:"What do you see in her anyway!"

Finn:"What i see in her is that she is the most beautiful and nicest girl i have ever been with also i can kiss her without burning to death"

Finn:"Also i thought you said i need some time alone and i thought we were over"

Flame Princess:"Yes but..but no boy wants me the only boy i have been with was you and i made a dumb mistake letting you go"

Finn:"Well now feel i what i feel"

Finn:"Look just tell me where she is"

Flame Princess:"But bu...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She got angry and shot fireballs

at finn

Finn dodged and drew his sword

Finn:"FP stop! Don't make me hurt you"

Flame Princess:"I'll kill that bitch!"

Meanwhile at an unknown location Marceline is trapped and have just woken up

Marceline:"Uhhhhh...What happened?"

She noticed she was not at her house but she was in some sort of a cabin

She noticed a message on a wall that says

HELLO MARCY I CAPTURED YOU BECAUSE I WANT TO GET FINN BACK FROM YOU

AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO ESCAPE THAT CABIN IS PROTECTED BY A BARRIER SO

GOOD LUCK ESCAPING

P.S. THERE IS SOME FOOD ON THE FRIDGE

Marceline:"Oh shit better find a way out"

Back at finn and FP

Finn:"(Panting)ha...ha...Where...is..she?"

Flame Princess:"(Panting)Hah...you...will..never..find..her"

Marceline:"hey flame Princess i'm here to get finn"

Flame Princess:"What...but..hah..How?"

Marceline:"The spell you cast was weak i got through it in no time"

Flame Princess:"NO ONE CAN HAVE FINN!" She then got angry and fought marceline

Finn:"No stop!" Finn said but still the fight continued

Marceline:"Why do you try hard!"

Flame Princess:"Bacause i want him!"

Both of them were knocked down on the ground

Marceline:"(panting)You..hah...want...ha...a...war!"

Flame Princess:"(Panting)Yeah...we...can...take..you...even...if you are the queen of nightosphere"

Marceline:"FINE THEN!" She then warped both her and finn into her dads place

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note:Hello guys ad gals i have a new story which is named Finn's Insanity it is a gruesome fanfic so if you like gruesome fics be sure to check it out also sorry for chapters 7 and 8 if they were to short anyways Let's get to the story

Marceline and Finn warped into the nightospshere and to her dad's place

Hunson:"Ah! Marceline what brings you here?"

Marceline:"Hey dad! So Finn's ex-girlfirend Flme princess has wants to take him back and she will never give up she says she wants a war"

Hunson:"Well why do need to protect finn i think he could handle it"

Marceline:"Uhhh...how do i put this Me and Finn are lovers now and her bitch of a girlfriend wants him back and she won't back down and wants a war between nightosphere and Fire kingdom"

Hunson:"What?! Marceline wow i never knew finn" Hunson stood shocked for a moment

Marceline:"Sorry dad for not telling you" Marceline looked down in despair

Hunson:"No it is fine good thing its finn he already impressed me so i accept you two being lovers"

Marceline:"OH THANK YOU DAD!" She jumped in joy

Finn:"Dang i thought you did not accept me for your daughter's Boyfriend"

Hunson:"Why wouldn't i? Your the Hero of OOO sure you're perfect for my daughter just as ong as you take care of her"

Marceline:"Ok thank you again dad i love you" She said and kissed her dad on the cheek

Marceline:"Alright so you up for a war dad?"

Hunson:"yeah sure i could let my army into OOO and fight them"

Marceline:"Ok thank you but please don't get any souls anymore"

Hunson:"What? no not anymore i have plenty in my cellar"

Marceline:"Oh good"

Finn:"Wait can't we just talk like good people?"

Marceline:"No finn she wants to kill me and she won't give up till i die so sorry for waging a war" She said pouting and hugging finn

Finn:"Ok fine just as long as you don't kill Flame King or the princess"

Marceline:"Ok fine just cponvince her to stop ok?"

Finn:"Sure marcy"

Then they warped back into OOO

as Hunson abadeer prepared his army

Meanwhile at the Fire kingdom Flame princess told the flame king to prepare for the war

Flame Princess:"Dad prepare our troops"

Flame King:"Why? what have you done this time"

Flame Princess:"Well marceline the vampire queen and me fought and we both tied i guess and i challenge her to a war"

Flame King:"What?!" Flame King stood up pacing back and forth

Flame King:"Well we won't back down without a fight so Genral prepare the troops"

Flame General:"For what sir?"

Flame King:"For war"

Then after that Both nightosphere and Fire kingdom are preparing their armies

Finn however went to the Candy kingdom with jake to prepare too

To be Continued...

Author's Note:Damn! i am very excited for the war it is very near and the ending too and also the meaning of the title hehehehe i just can't wait!


	11. Chapter 10

(2 days before the war...)

Finn and Jake made their way to the candy kingdom to prepare

Jake:"So marceline and Flame Princess are going to have a war just because of you?"

Finn:"Yeah..." Finn said looking down

Jake:"Damn man just so marceline can have you she wants a war with your ex isn't that cute"

Jake said while laughing

They arrived at the candy kingdom and called PB

Princess:"So what brings you here guys?"

Finn:"Long story but princess could you get us armor to fight the entire army of Flame Princess"

Princess Bubblegum:"What?! what the glob did you do?" She said with an expression of shock

Finn:"Well technically i did not do anything but flame princess wants me back but i rejected her so she got mad and fought marceline"

Princess Bubblegum:"Marceline? why marceline?"

Finn:"Well she's my new girlfriend so yeah"

Princess Bubblegum:"Well finn you should have take her back because she is a fire elemental so her feelings are...let's say unpredictable"

Finn:"Look could you just give us armor and weapis please"

Princess Bubblegum:"Sure just leave my kingdom and other kingdoms out of this"

Finn:"Don't worry we will"

Then all three of them went to the candy kingdom's secret armory

Princess Bubblegum:"Alright finn here we are my armory all the weapons here are from the mushroom war"

Finn:"Wow so which one the best armor"

Princess Bubblegum:"I suggest that one"

She said while pointing on an bomb disposal EOD suit (I don't think there arejuggernaut suits in real life but the EOD suit looks similar to it so that is the reason why i picked it)

Finn:"It looks awesome! Can it stand fire?"

Princess Bubblegum:"Of course finn it's disposal unit sed in the mushroom war"

Finn:"Ohhh cool then...So what weapon shall i use and jake too"

Jake:"the suit is fine princess the weapon though i will choose myself"

Finn runmaged through the armory but found no sword to fight with

Finn:"Princess there are no swords..."

Princess Bubblegun:"Well there is no swords cause there is only guns"

Finn and jake:"What are guns?"

Princess Bubblegum:"They are like this" PB got an M4A1 and demonstrated it at a Shooting range

She shot rounds at a dummy while explaining

Princess Bubblegum:"Finn and jake a gun is a weapon that shoots projectiles"

She said while shoting on a dummy

Princess Bubblegum:"It is dangerous it can kill people with a few shots"

Finn:"Dang so if i shot someone they would die easily"

Princess Bubblegum:"Yes,Also this isn't what you will use what you will both use is a machinegun"

"Machinegun?" They both said cause they don't know what it is

Princess Bubblegum:"Yes,It is hard to handle but i'll have a grip on it"

Princess Bubblegum:"Why don't you choose your guns?"

"SURE!" They both said excitedly as they searched and searched for their gun

Finn:"I'll take this one" Finn chose the L86 (That is my favorite machinegun in BF3 LOL)

Jake:"And i'll take this one" Jake chose the MG36 (My second favorite machinegun in BF3 LOL)

Princess Bubblegum:"Good choice boys why don't you practice as i prep your suits"

Finn:"Oh yeah wait PB"

Princess Bubblegum:"What?"

Finn:"Those suits look heavy i don't think i can wear it"

Princess Bubblegum:"Don't worry i'll use a potion to make you stronger"

Finn:"Oh ok"

Princess Bubblegum:"Oh and hold the grip on the front to have more control...just a heads up and you should reload once it runs out of ammo"

Finn:"When will we know that?"

Princess Bubblegum:"You'll know it when it doesn't fire"

PB then demonstrated how to reload as she emptied the mag

Princess Bubblegum:"And that's how you reload and how you know when it runs out of ammo"

Jake:"So we grabbed the magazine and..."

Princess Bubblegum:"Yup" She said as she walked out of the training room

Finn:"Well then bro let's get to work"

They Trained with their machine guns for hours until they got the hang of it

Finn:"I can handle it easier now"

he said as he fired his machinegun with less recoil

Jake:"me too"

Princess Bubblegum:"I have the suits ready for war and have you trained? do you know how to fire,reload etc"

"Yes" they both said

Princess Bubblegum:"Good luck i hope you and your girlfriend win"

He blushed then left to go to marceline's house while jake has gone to Lady rainicorn's house


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note:The next chapter is going to be the real full on war...Damn i can't wait!

(1 Day before the war...)

Finn has gotten his way to marceline's house to talk about what is going to happen Tomorrow

Finn:"Hey marceline,Its me finn"

Marceline opened the door and greeted finn with a passionate kiss

They soon both broke their passionate and heated kiss And they both went to her room and lied on her bed

Finn:"Marcy what if we lose and you die?"

Marceline:"Don't worry i'll fight her until i die if i have too"

Finn:"Good to know also i'll fight with you"

Marceline:"Thanks finn and if we lose just know i love you"

Finn:"I love you too"

Then they again kissed passionately as both of their tongues battled for dominance

Finn won and explored her mouth with his tongue soon they broke out to breathe

Marceline:"I guess know you want to fuck me so bad huh"

Finn:"Yup" Finn said while removing his shorts and shirt while marceline also removed her clothes

She then sat on finn's lap and smirked seductively

As his shaft entered her womb

Marceline:"Your cock feels great as always"

Finn:"You feel good too marceline"

They both made out while marceline began bouncing up and down they both broke the kiss as she began moving on a faster pace

A while later they both climaxed

Marceline:"Again? She said while panting

Finn:"Sure,get on your back"

Finn then inserted his dick inside of marceline again and has gone missionary

Marceline moaned as she was fucked out her mind and her tongue was out of her mouth

Finn kept pounding on her until again they both climaxed

They were both tired and finn fell onto the bed

They both snuggled up and hugged each othere tightly

While Marcy said "Your mine you hear"

And then they both fell asleep in each other's arms

Morning came and it is the start the war

Finn and Jake went to Princess Bubblegum to get their "Juggernaut suits" or in other words

EOD bomb disposal Suit and their machineguns

While they did that both marceline and Flame Princess' army were prepared and ready for war

Marceline teleported an army from the nightosphere that ar armed to the teeth into OOO to fight Flame Princess

Flame Princess on the other hand also had an army to fight her which is now armed to the teeth like marceline's

Meanwhile back at Finn and Jake

Finn:"Hey PB you got them ready?"

Princess Bubblegum:"Yup"

Finn and joke wore the armor but finn was easily encumbered while jake easily wore it because he can shapeshift

Finn:"Uhhh princess where is that potion you were talking about to make me stronger cause this thing is heavy"

Princess Bubblegum:"Oh yeah! here it is,Drink up"

When he drank the potion he became stronger which in turn he can wear the armor like a T-Shirt

Finn:"Whoa! This feels so light now"

Finn:"How long will it last?"

Princess Bubblegum:"A day"

Finn:"I hope that's enough,Thanks PB! bye!" He said as they both got out and have gone to the place the war will take place in which is a huge grassy landscape but it is almost near to the Fire kingdom

Both armies are now face to face the war will begin in any moment both finn and jake were now deployed in the battlefield

"Here we are bro we're now going Into The Flame"


	13. Chapter 12

The War Begins...

Both finn and jake are untouchable cause they have guns against spears,swords etc

even shields are not budging against the bullets the fire does not affect them cause the suit is fire proof...

The battle rages on for hours as both finn and jake pushed forward to the castle

Finn:"Jake! this is amazing!"

Jake:"I know bro! we are invincible!" jake said as they both kept pushing onward to the fire kingdom with the nightosphere army

Waves and waves of soldiers kept defending but none stood a chance

Flame Soldier Captain:"Please report this to the king we need more reinforcements against these monsters!"

"FIRE THE CATAPULTS!"

Jake:"Finn look out!"

The 3 fireballs hit groups of demons and finn too

Finn did not stumble but continued firing his machinegun and moved forward

Jake:"You alright bro?"

Finn:"yeah just hot that's all"

Nightosphere soldier:"Stay behind finn and jake keep pushing forward!"

(At the Flame Kingdom)

Flame king:"So the nightosphere has 2 monsters against us?"

Flame Soldier:"Yes,My king They both have weapons that pierce through our shields and kill our soldiers in seconds we are getting slaughtered and we need reinforcements"

Flame King:"ok then send in our cavalry and elite soldiers also hehehehe...summon the dragon!"

(Back at the battlefield)

It has been hours of finn and jake fighting hordes of soldiers

Then the earth shook and then a loud roar was heard

Instantly just by hearing the roar all the soldiers retreated

Finn:"uhhh jake what was that?"

jake:"Don't know bro but i got a bad feeling"

Finn:"Me too"

Then came down a fire dragon (Just about the size of the dragons in skyrim FYI)

It spit out fire into the soldiers as they gone down in flames

Finn:"Jake is that what i think it is?"

Jake:"yes,But shoot it now!" They both opened fire a barraged of bullets from their machineguns

The dragon roared in pain as blood poured out

It flew and breathe fire unto finn and jake

But they did not stop firing their machinegun

The suit protected them from the raging fire breath of the dragon

Finn:"don't stop man its gonn-ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Finn screamed as he was grabbed by the dragon

The dragon was about to eat him when Finn unleashed a storm of bullets into its mouth

The dragon dropped finn as it dropped down dead

Jake:"Finn! you alright bro" he said as he went to finn

Finn:"Yeah,I'm fine" He said getting up and reloaded his L86

Finn:"C'mon lets push forward people!"

The remaining forces of the nightosphere and finn and jake went to the flame kingdom

(At the flame kingdom)

Flame Soldier:"My king i am afraid to say that our dragon has been eliminated"

Flame King:"What?! then its over"

Flame princess:"No! we cannot afford to lose"

Flame King:"I'm sorry but our dragon is dead and our forces has been thwarted by these 2 monsters only option is to surrender for the sake of the kingdom dear"

Flame Princess:"But...but..finn..i..i I'LL DO IT MYSELF!"

She said while getting out of the kingdom and headed towars finn and jake

Minutes later she came face to face with them

Flame Princess:"Who are you?"

Finn:"We are finn and jake FP"

Finn said while they both removed their helmets

Finn:"Guys stand down"

Finn said to the soldiers before they kill FP

Nightosphere soldier:"Yes,Finn"

Flame Princess:"I guess you're happy huh..."

Finn:"No,i did not want this to happen because of me"

Finn:"Look we are both over can't you accept it?"

Flame Princess:"But..."

Finn:"Sorry FP but its over i don't want to hurt you"

Flame Princess:"THEN I'LL FORCE YOU!" She said while growing big and became really angry

The nightospherte soldiers readied but were ordered by finn to stand down

Finn:"I'll handle this"

Jake:"But finn"

Finn:"Don't worry i can take it"

Finn removed his EOD suit and dropped his L86

He got his sword which was attached to his suit for emergencies

Finn:"Alright here is a deal if you lose you leave us alone but if i lose you can have me back"

Flame Princess:"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Think you can handle me?"

Jake:"Finn you sure you can do it without the suit?"

Finn:"Yeah and if i lose or die tell marcy i love her"

To be continued...

Author's Note:Ok guys now i know i said Finn will battle FP in his "Juggernaut suit" But i thought about it and instead he will battle her with a sword and without his suit hope you enjoyed this story cause it we are nearing the ending

-NickTheElite


	14. Chapter 13

Author's note: Hey guys sorry for the late post the reason for that is because my family was going to a vacation so that is the reason anyways here is chapter 13

Battle Between a Hero and a Princess...

Finn:"Let's do this"

Finn readied his sword to fight against Flame Princess

Flame Princess:"Give it your best shot finn!"

(This should go well with either Inner circle spawn theme or S.A.S. theme song)

Finn ran to flame princess swinging his sword at her leg she hissed at the pain but finn was trying his best not to hurt her

Flame Princess made her hands big Grabbed finn and threw him to the ground she yelled

"GIVE UP!"

Finn stood up dodging her fireballs he jumped at her knocking her down he aimed the sword at her neck

Finn:"Give up"

Flame Princess:"Not yet!"

She grew large just as large as finn and jake's treehouse

Finn ran back to jake and equipped his EOD suit and reloaded his L86

Finn:"i'll take care of her guys stand down!"

Finn is now against a giant flame princess

Flame Princess:"You think that armor will help you? HA!"

Flame Princess used a flamethrower but did nothing against his suit

Flame Princess:"What?" Flame princess kept throwing fireballs at finn to no avail

Finn started shooting his gun but trying his best not to kill her

Finn shot her legs until she tumbled down and she yelled in pain and returned to her normal form

Finn ran towards her to make sure she was ok

Finn:"Oh glob princess you ok?"

Flame Princess:"You jerk"

Finn:"Sorry you ok?"

Flame Princess:"Yeah those wounds heal fast they will be gone in a few seconds"

Finn:"Oh ok so you give up?"

Flame Princess:"Yeah...i guess i will find someone else you two be happy and do me a favor and don't hurt her feelings"

Finn looked down and nodded

Finn:"Guys! The war is OVER!"

The Nightosphere Army cheered and teleported back to the nightosphere

Jake:"So princess and you have made up?"

Finn:"Yup we did"

After that both of them went to the flame kingdom to bring back flame princess

Flame Princess explained it all to her father and he just accepted they were defeated

he was expecting it anyway

(Epilogue)

Flame Princess accepted that finn and her are over and is now looking for someone to love

Marceline and Finn were loving couples and they never fought each other they loved each other til they both die

OOO was back to normal now...No war just peace

i guess adventure never ends though cause finn and jake still go to their adventures

Oh wait i hear ice king has kidnapped PB again so finn and jake both say

ADVENTURE TIME!

END


	15. Sequel is out

Sequel should be out by now its title is "The Legendary Heroes Of OOO"

Hope you like it

-NickTheElite


End file.
